Displaceable sprinkler systems are known in the art. Such systems can be used to irrigate land in various domestic, agricultural and other settings. Conventional sprinkling system with wheels commonly include the following components: a supporting frame with wheel(s), a water conduit supported by the frame and a sprinkler head.
In operation, the sprinkler assembly can be reeled out to a desired spot in a yard and set to sprinkle water. Water enters from the hose, through the routing pipe into the sprinkler and is discharged from the sprinkler head.
Some irrigation systems have complicated devices allowing the user to design a desired watering path and/or to adding chemicals to the water for farming irrigation. However, a sprinkler with these functions designed for domestic use as lawn irrigation or car washing is not widely available.
Previous roll sprinkling systems are limited because they are expensive, awkward to use, and can only be used as sprinklers for irrigation. Thus, there is a need for a movable sprinkler that are simple to use, economical to manufacture, convenient to store, and yet multifunctional for daily usage either in lawn irrigation or car washing.